


The Wager

by Amamizukan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Issues, Fluff and Smut, M/M, cross dressing, eren cross dresses, ereri, the wager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amamizukan/pseuds/Amamizukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> WARNING! This fic is on hiatus for time being and maybe forever. Read at your own risk </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren and Jean start a competition between them over who would be a hotter girl. Cross dressing ensues and they go to a party. Things get hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi, I'm Eren Jagermeister

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while at work, let's see where this goes...  
> I tried my best with proofing it, feeling confident that it is acceptable
> 
> rating to change later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the way I’m Eren jagermeister. Fuck, I meant Jaeger”
> 
> "The guy laughed, it was a clear and crisp sounding. I wanted to listen to it all night. "I'm Levi Ackerman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Levi and Mikasa have the same last name, however not related. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone down the line...
> 
> Slights edits made: October 2nd

Jean fucking Kirstein. Hated the guy, I always would. 

Lately I had been seeing more of him than I ever wanted. I had three out of five classes with him this semester, we were both on the soccer team, and now he was seated at my usual table. Granted we, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Krista and Jean were all friends. That however did nothing to dispute the agitation I felt towards Jean. Walking in from the East doors I could see everyone was eating their food laughing about some joke I was still too far away to hear. I considered sitting by myself , I couldn’t handle being around Jean today. During out math class he had been acting even more obnoxious than usual, if that was possible. But the cafeteria was a scary place. If you weren’t careful, mauling by a wild animal was a possibility. Well not literally but teenagers were as bad as feral animals. Like wolves us teenagers travel in packs, it was safer that way. So there was no way I was about to go and sit by myself. Swallowing my pride a little I sat at the only open seat, right beside Jean fucking Kirstein. 

“No way! Mikasa would be way hotter.” Jean was hollering with laughter. In my opinion Mikasa was hotter any ways, but I had no idea what was going on or who was being compared. Jean was usually at least a little considerate in hiding his terrible flirting attempts from the rest of us. Mikasa was way out of his league. Hell she was out of any guy's league within a 100 mile radius. 

“Look at Sasha though, with a bit of facial feature reconstruction she would look exactly like a guy!” Armin retorted while gesturing at Sasha's apparently almost masculine face. Armin had a problem with using his hands to talk too much. As I took a bite from my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had to wonder if what Armin had said was a compliment. 

I glanced at Sasha and saw that Armin was right about the face thing. Except for her boobs, boobs that fine weren’t found attached to male anatomy. I was still a little confused over what they were talking about. “Well this isn’t an awkward conversation to know nothing about.” Sarcasm. I was a genius at sarcasm, if there was a class for it I would get higher marks than even Armin. Unless he studied, if Armin studied and worked hard enough for something there was no doubt in my mind that he would accomplish feats no other mere mortal could achieve. 

Armin gratefully filled me in on their conversation. “We are currently deciding who would be the hottest as the opposite gender. Jean while defending Mikasa as a dude, is convinced that he would make a great looking girl.” 

Jean heard this and interrupted Armin’s explanation. “I know that I would make a great girl. Have you seen these genes?” He used that word on purpose, the grin that manifested over his face was a give away. 

“Yea I’m sure horse faces are highly in demand for modeling agencies right now.” Jokingly, “I would make a much better girl. Have you even looked at me lately?” I flexed for effect.

“You know what Jaeger. I propose a wager, let’s just see who will make a better girl.” Jean threw down a metaphorical gauntlet. 

I am the most competitive guy in our grade. Hell there wasn’t any possible way for me to deny a challenge like this, especially from Jean. I would relish in crushing him. 

“What do you have in mind?” I had just picked up said metaphorical gauntlet. Having said that I had a feeling I might regret that later. 

“I have an idea!” Sasha chimed in. “What if you both dress up as girls for the next party we go to.” 

“And the winner will be whoever can get the most phone numbers from other guys.” Armin injected. 

“I will crush you Jaeger.” Crap Jean was already being a cocky little shit. 

I had already picked up the metaphorical gauntlet I wasn’t about to drop it now. “Well looks like we better go shopping.” I really tried to sound intimidating but that is really hard to do when talking about the mall. 

The lunch bell rang, saving me from having to say more cool lines. “After school!” Jean yelled as he headed to his next class, we thankfully didn't have it together. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon I was back at the lockers grabbing my things. Mikasa and Krista agreed to join us in out shopping trip. They would be around to help us and more than likely to laugh their asses off. Connie was upset that he couldn’t join as well but he had already made plans with Sasha. We all knew that those two liked each other but they have yet to start dating. Last week the rest of us had placed bets on when they would start. We were a competitive group of friends I guess. i was positive it was going to happen after homecoming. 

Jean drove us because he was the only one with a vehicle that had the capacity and was guaranteed not to break down. Privileged bastard. More than happy I climbed into the back seat, I didn’t want to sit beside him. When Mikasa followed me I could feel Jean’s disappointment in the air around him and made sure to shoot him a smirk. Mikasa’s parents were really close family friends of my parents and we had practically been raised together. While we weren’t related by blood we shared a strong sibling bond. 

Jean and I needed to buy clothes and shoes. Girl clothing and shoes. Mikasa and Krista had volunteered their makeup. For some unknown reason Jean had a shit-ton of wigs at his house and said that we would be able to use. As long as he didn’t give me a rat’s nest, I didn’t care. 

Trying dresses and miniskirts on is not a good idea, ever. We got our share of stares and glares from shop employees and shoppers alike. It was hilarious. For shits and giggles we acted more obnoxious than usual just to piss others off. We were almost thrown out of a few stores but it was worth it. 

Mikasa helped me to pick out a tight, black, leather skirt that thankfully covered everything according to her. This meant everything below mid-thigh was out in the open. She also said that she would let me borrow one of her brown cropped jackets, saying how killer it would look paired with the skirt. Underneath that she told me to wear a green cropped shirt. Mikasa had great fashion sense so I was fine allowing her to choose my outfit. I was sure she would help me win to the best of her abilities. 

From the dressing room I could heat Jean and Krista arguing over what colour suited him best. Krista was fighting for black, “Black is a sexy colour, and everyone loves black!” 

“But red! It is eye poppin’ and it is the colour of lust Krista! Do you know how guys think? I am a guy I know!” Jean was practically screaming, that boy loved his red. In the end Jean bought his skimpy dress in black. Krista wouldn’t stop smiling in triumph until after we dropped her off at home. 

Jean was about to drop me off first before I reminded him that Mikasa’s house was closer. I knew what he was trying to do and hell yes I took pleasure from ruining his plans. However, my victory was short lived, I would have to be alone with Jean for a solid five minutes. 

We dropped Mikasa off, Jean only cried a little. Climbing into the front seat I faked a cough while actually saying “Pathetic” under my breath. Jean heard me loud and clear. “I can’t wait until I win. Boys are going to be loco over me.” 

Did I mention we are both straight?

“We never decided on a punishment.” Jean thoughtfully said.

“Beating you will me enough for me.” 

“You’re scared. Aren’t you? You are probably so convinced that I am going to win that you don’t want there to be any consequences for when you lose.” 

My anger was boiling over. “Screw that! I was going to settle for just winning but now you must pay.” 

For the rest of the drive neither of us could decide on an appropriate punishment. A decision was made that we would ask the others at lunch tomorrow for ideas. I was sure Armin would have a bunch. The kid was a bloody genius. I knew that if anyone could think of a horrid punishment that was suitable for Jean it was him. 

That night just before I felt sleep tugging at my eyes a thought crossed my mind. What the fuck was I doing with my life? 

The next day at lunch we told the group our problems. A stupid bet apparently deserved stupid punishments. Connie had a list of terrible ideas, some weren’t even funny. Some were plain terrifying. Connie was at the same level as Armin in scheming the early demise of his friends. After much debate everyone decided that the one with the least amount or cell numbers would have to go to homecoming, dressed as a girl. With this kind of motivation there was no way I would lose to Jean. Imagining Jean walking into homecoming dressed as a girl was hilarious. I bet he wouldn’t even be able to find a date, no one would want to go with that train wreck. 

“Did Reiner tell you guys?” Sasha yelled about excitedly, “The huge college party this weekend, he said that it was fine if we went. I miss the big guy.” 

Reiner Braun had been a senior at our school but had graduated the year before and was now attending Rose University. He had been one of the biggest and scariest looking guys around even though everyone knew he was just a giant sweet heart. We had loved Reiner. All of the times he partied with us the year before he had never scoffed at us for being a year younger. He was just an enjoyable guy to be around with in general. It was going to be like the good ol’ days, other than the fact Jean and I would be trying to pass as girls. Fuck. 

“I was thinking, it might be a good time to change the date of our contest.” Jean offered. 

“Well I really don’t want to. But I guess if you are the one suggesting to I don’t mind.” I was a little shit, I knew that. I really didn’t want to go a party at Rose University dressed as a chick. 

“No way. You both are going through with this.” Mikasa mused, “Or are you both admitting defeat?”

Mikasa really knew how to manipulate me. I hated that. “Never! I will not. Fine, I don’t even care. I will go to a college party dressed as a girl.” I was standing up now. My voice had carried and a few other tables were looking this way. Turning red I awkwardly sat back down. 

Jean looked defeated, “Fine. I’ll still kick your ass and in heels.”

Well shit. It seemed my first college party is going to be in a skirt. Looks like I won’t be getting laid. Not that I would have anyways. Random one night stands weirded me out. At the rate I was going it seemed my virginity status would stay the same as when I entered high school, pure. 

After school Mikasa, Armin and I all headed to Mikasa’s house. It was closest so we could walk there easily. We had plans to do some homework and studying. Neither of those activities happened. Instead Mikasa gave me a makeover. 

“Please Eren. It will be good practice for this weekend. We can see what looks good on you and you can learn how not to smudge your makeup. It’ll be fun.” Mikasa finally convinced me. Meaning she pinned me against my will and I had no choice if I wanted to live. 

She sat me down at the island in her large kitchen. She loved cooking and their kitchen was perfect for it. Mikasa left for a moment to grab her makeup bag. Armin gave me a reassuring smile and then ordered us a pizza. Soon Mikasa returned in tow was a big, black, bag of makeup. I shut my eyes and waited for the horror to be done. The pizza arrived so I happily munched on that while Mikasa finished. Even though she complained about me moving every few seconds. 

“Stop that!” I yelled, Mikasa had been poking me in the ribs. 

“Look at my masterpiece.” Wincing I opened my eyes slowly, not ready for the reflection that stare back at me. I looked hot. Mikasa had done something she called contouring and it made my face appear more feminine. She had put a black line on my eyelids that spiked upwards sharply kind of reminding me of a kitten. As a finishing touch she had put gross, sticky, pale pink, lip gloss on me. “It looks very kissable.”

Oh god. I looked at Armin who was stifling a laugh. “You look hot, 10/10 I’d bang.” 

We roared with laughter and I chucked a pillow across the room at him. It hit him directly in the face, damn I had great aim. Mikasa got a mischievous glean in her eyes as she looked at Armin. I knew what was coming and quickly moved to stand in front of the door, blocking Armin’s only escape path. 

“Armin’s turn.” Mikasa advanced towards him slowly. 

Armin shrank against the wall, “I really don’t think that’s a great idea. See, I am not a part of their bet and I fail to see why I must suffer as well.”

Long story short Mikasa did Armin up all pretty too. She had gone with a more natural look for him and he looked great. Even though he was pouting. Armin’s hair was getting pretty long. I think that if you didn’t know, you wouldn’t be able tell that he was actually a boy. Mikasa also noted this fact and she put his hair in pigtails with a bow. “Cute.” Armin and I just grimaced. At least I was positive that I had Jean beat. I was looking seriously fab right now. Armin vowed he was getting a haircut that week. The pizza was demolished by the time Armin and I left. 

Friday rolled around soon enough. Jean and I had chosen our wigs. Armin had gotten a haircut. We were all ready to go. We got dressed at Jeans, he was the only one with enough bathrooms to accommodate everyone. 

“Tits!” Jean screamed from upstairs. That reminded me we had never gotten around to figuring out that whole situation. Jean burst into the living room where I was seated getting Mikasa to do my makeup. “We forgot the boobs. How does that happen? Boobs are the best thing.” Jean was rambling.

Sasha walked in and from a bag pulled out two bras. She laughed while throwing them at us. “I thought you guys may have forgotten, so I came prepared.”

Sasha was a life saver. We thanked her profoundly before going into the bathroom to stuff. “My right boob looks bigger.” Jean complained while scrunching his fake boobs up in the mirror. 

“Does this look natural?” Me, I wasn’t sure how I felt about wearing a green crop top. It seemed risky considering the shoddy stuffing job. Mikasa had to reassure me it would be fine at least three times before I finally agreed and we were able to head to the party. Jean also made his left boob bigger so now he was roughly the same size. 

Again, What was I doing with my life? 

Walking into the party I was nervous. I was positive someone would look at me and know. What if someone called me out and everyone laughed. For once I was feeling almost thankful that horse face was here too and in the same situation I was. 

In the crowd of people we went to get drinks. I easily spotted Reiner, surrounded by people like usual. He was a very outgoing guy. Reiner spotted us, excused himself and came over to say hi. At first he didn’t recognize Jean and I, which was promising. We really did look like some foxy chicks. Hopefully guys liked me better though.

Reiner eagerly invited us to meet a few of his friends, promising not to exploit our secret. “This is Annie, Ymir, and you know ol’ Bert already.” Annie had a stoic face she looked like an ice queen and was smokin’ or should I say freezing? That was lame. My jokes just keep getting worst. Ymir looked relaxed and had an easy smile plastered to her face. She was a babe, if I wasn’t dressed as I was then I would definitely try and talk to her. That was until she looked at Krista. Her face lit up entirely. For the rest of the night I don’t think I saw Ymir leave Krista’s side once. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. Although it sure looked like I would have a better chance talking with Ymir as I was currently dressed. But right now I was on a mission. 

Jean and I eyed up some guys standing next to the liquor table. Collectively we reached a silent agreement and walked over. We were terrible flirts. “Do you happen to know how much a polar bear weighs?” My mouth dropped open I couldn’t believe that Jean had just used a lame pick up line. Especially one of that caliber he was such a dweeb. I don’t think I will ever let that one go, I made a mental note to bug him about it later. 

“Well usually polar bears can weigh anywhere from 350-700kg.” One of the guys replied. 

I had to turn away, I couldn’t hold a straight face. Trying to hold in my laughter I snorted loudly making several people glance at us from their conversations. 

Jean was at a loss for words and the two of us backed away. Working together on this wasn’t going well so we went our own way. I was having a hard time honestly. It was daunting trying to find someone and get their number from them. I was an awkward guy, although I guess right now I was an awkward girl?

The drunker I got the less I cared about the stupid bet. Jean was hopeless, he wasn’t going to be able to get anyone’s number. At least that was what I had to keep telling myself. 

I found myself wandering outside staring at the sky. The party was at that point in the night where it was really loud and obnoxious. Instead of participating in that I sat on the cold grass outside with a bottle of, looking down at the bottle I smirked, Jagermeister. Even in my drunken state I was still hilarious. I would have a killer hang over the next day but I couldn’t help it, I laughed. Sitting alone, outside and laughing isn't crazy. I know like eight other perfectly sane people who have done this before. 

“What the hell.” Oh shit someone heard me. Looking over my shoulder at the sound of the voice I noticed a person standing in the way of the light. Their face was engulfed in shadows, but I could see that they were well build and short. As the person moved from the light I noticed that he had steely grey eyes that pierced into me. I was sure he could tell I was a guy. A nervous blush swept across my face. 

The man walked over to where I was seated then sat beside me. “I hate parties.” He was a complainer. I freaking hated people who complained. However I wasn’t going to say anything, I still had a bet to win, and maybe this guy could help me out. Seeing as he was sitting pretty close to me it didn’t seem like he knew that I didn’t have a vagina. I sighed in relief, I could still do this.

I offered him the bottle of Jagermeister. With a look of disgust he accepted and took a giant swig from it. “That stuff is worse than drinking liquidated shit.” The sheer look of disgust on his face made the drunken me laugh uncontrollably. 

“You mean diarrhea?” I never laughed so hard in my life. “You’d rather drink diarrhea than consume the drink of kings? By the way I’m Eren jagermeister. Fuck, I meant Jaeger”

The guy laughed, it was a clear and crisp sounding. I wanted to listen to it all night. "I'm Levi Ackerman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV. Levi is kinda a party pooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually had a beta reader (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ thanks much to you taylor. 
> 
> I am sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't think of what to write next. But I have an idea for the next few chapters at least so expect the next one to be up before next Saturday! Quick-ish updates?
> 
> (Update: Proofing done September 29th, light editing, nothing major)

“Levi!” Hange screeches, “You can’t skip out on another party, tonight Erwin and I are taking you, by force if necessary.”

When Hange’s mind is made up it is near impossible to convince her otherwise. I really didn’t want to go to another party. My entire high school career had been a party, I honestly could hardly remember some of the stuff that happened back then. Second hand accounts on Monday morning always provided a helpful insight. However I knew that Hange would have no problem taking me with them, kicking and screaming. I resigned myself to the fate I knew awaited me. “Alright, I’ll go. Just don’t think this is going to become a regular occurrence.” I had more important things to do than get shit faced with a bunch of assholes. Granted probably less than half of the people who would be at the party would be assholes but I don't care. Does nothing to convince me that getting drunk with them would be a good idea. 

Her entire face lit up, “Yay! I knew you would, thanks Levi.” She yelled directly into my ear as she grasped me into a suffocating embrace. Seeing Erwin chuckle I sent a begging plead to him with my eyes. He pretended not to notice. 

The party was going to be at one of the many sorority houses on campus. Hange had said the party wouldn’t be well under way until at least eleven o'clock, so I had some time to kill until then. 

Hange locked herself in her room screaming something about science. There was no way I would ask her about her latest project. Once a very long time ago I had made that mistake, never again. After that a solemn oath to myself was made. Erwin said he was going out. So that left me alone in the dorm room I shared with him. Sighing I decided I would make a start on the essay I had due later that week. I hadn’t done much work on it, in fact the topic was still undecided. After aimlessly searching the web for a topic to leap out at me I found one that wasn’t too terrible. I thought of my topic for a few minutes before feverishly writing like a mad man. My best writing was done this way. I wouldn’t really know what I had written about until I went through and did a bit of proofing. I easily managed to get down little under 2000 words before Erwin came back to the dorm.

The moment he stepped into our shared dorm space that man looked like god. In his hand was a big bag of greasy take out and a lavender fog from one of the near-by cafes. The man was a hero, there should be ballads written about him. While I had been writing I had been able to ignore the gnawing at my stomach but having nothing to do painfully reminded me of the fact that the only thing I ate yesterday had been a measly package of ramen.

Erwin held the bag out to me and I thankfully took it. I ever so gracefully stuffed a few French fries in my mouth before thanking him. He handed the drink to me as well. Not bothering to test the temperature I took a big swig and was instantly filled with regret. 

“Awe fuck.” I screamed as it scorched my mouth.

“Careful, it’s a little hot.” Erwin chuckled.

“Fuck you.” I angrily shoved a more fries into my still aching mouth.

We spent the rest of the afternoon marathoning Harry Potter movies until Hange came by to collect us.

She was squealing with excitement. It disguised me. Parties were an excuse to do stupid shit. I was over the appeal now. My party days had ended the week after graduation. I still frequented a few considering Hange was always up to go and even Erwin enjoyed going sometimes. 

The party was as lame as I thought it would be. Erwin excused himself to talk with some people from his English class. Hange pulled me through the crowd to where the drinks were. I gratefully accepted two and downed the first one right there. We stood around talking with a few guys for a bit. That is until one of them convinced Hange that she had to try doing a keg stand.

She wasn't too terrible. The entire room was clapping and cheering her on as she passed the forty five second mark. When she finally flipped off the thing she was blue in the face and flushed. There was a giant smile plastered over her still off coloured face, “Congrats Glasses,” I clapped her on the back. A time of seventy eight seconds was impressive I had to admit. Although I could do better if I tried. 

I went back for another drink. I doubted I would even get a buzz, they didn’t have that much alcohol and I didn’t feel like having a hang over the next day. My tolerance was pretty great, not to brag or anything. 

Around 1am the party was getting pretty rowdy. More than a few fights had broken out and I had seen multiple girls run off to the bathroom in tears. I decided to head outside for a bit of fresh air. The night was chilly but not unbearably so, it felt nice on my exposed forearms.

I wandered around the outside of the dorm. I tried avoiding the smokers because I had been trying to kick the habit and standing around that much temptation wouldn’t be worth it. Or so I had to constantly remind myself. In the dim light I could see a girl sitting on the grass by herself.

She was pretty cute I could admit. I had been a flamboyant homosexual since freshman year. In five seconds flat this girl made me question my sexuality. Her hair was a chestnut brown, long but not outstanding. Her head was turned to the side allowing me a better view at her facial features. The tanned skin looked enticingly soft and I longed to run my fingers along it. Her eyes were a clear blue green colour. They were bright and wide, an innocent look. I would love to see what they looked like in better lighting. She was gorgeous, enough so to make me think I had been wrong about girls. Maybe I was just a bisexual guy who thought they were homosexual because I had never laid my eyes on a girl that fine.

I don’t really know. But I decided that I should talk to her because soon my feet were uncontrollably moving towards her. As I approached I heard her laughing to herself. God, she was crazy or very drunk. Looking at that half filled bottle of Jagermeister I opted for the second option. “What the hell.” I really hadn’t meant to say that much out loud. I just did not know of anyone that could drink that much jagermeister, shit was horrible. 

I wasn’t used to approaching people and making conversation. Hell I wasn’t a very social person, I relied on Hange for that, not that I would ever admit it. But my earlier comment alerted the girl to my presence. She turned to me, I really wasn’t prepared to have her stare at me so bluntly. 

“I hate parties.” I am not much of a complainer but I wanted the ice broken. I almost used a pick up line I had heard earlier that night. I think it was something about a polar bear, but I wasn’t sure about it completely so I left it alone. I made a mental note to search google for it later. I had laughed at the ice breaker, it had been a good one as far as I was concerned. 

I went to sit down beside her. Seems I was drunker than I thought seeing as I almost sat on her lap. My depth perception was a little off, that was embarrassing. I wasn’t going to move away though, that would acknowledge a mistake and besides it didn’t seem to annoy her. I stayed where I was.

Jagermeister is a terrible drink. Only the truly drunk or stupid would dare to drink that stuff. However, it was the only thing available and I needed a drink. Still disgusted I took a big swig of it. I had never been one for caution. It was as horrible as I had anticipated. But the warm feeling that flowed down my torso was comforting. I handed the bottle back.

Her voice was deeper than I had thought possible. But I liked it. She sounded like a smoker, I think that would be the only reason possible for her voice to be so low and gruff. Eren was a pretty name. I liked how versatile it was, could belong to a girl or a guy. When she mistakenly said that her last name was Jagermeister I almost slap myself in the head. It was so idiotic but something I felt this person could get away with.

I introduced myself back. I liked Eren, I was sure we would have a good conversation. She looked intelligent and had a great sense of humour. It was a little dirty and dry like mine so they collaborated well together in my opinion.

“Do you think I could get your number?” She asked, surprising me a little. I hadn’t had very many people ask me for it, or hit on me in general. I was an intimidating guy, I knew that. I usually would use it to my advantage. In my surprise I gave it to her. She inputted it into her phone smiling. I looked at the screen. My name in her phone was “Cute and short.” I was about to make an angry retort. I was not that short, when I felt her head slump into my shoulder.

Eren, a girl I had just met, who was very drunk had just passed out on me. I was at a loss of what to do. If I left her here I didn’t want to think of the things that could happen. We were at a party, in Uni. I had heard multiple stories of what happened to girls that passed out at parties. So I choose another option. I decided that I would carry this seemingly dead life form back to my dorm room.

In my drunken condition I thought this was an alright idea. Sober though I wonder why I didn’t just use her phone to contact one of her friends. Someone could have came and took her home. Then I would have cleansed my hands of her. Well what’s done is done.

She was pretty light so I got her to my dorm room without any problems. Happily I managed to avoid people, so no one thought I was a murderer or a rapist, that was a bonus. Back at the room I wasn’t exactly sure what to do with the stranger. I gently laid her in my bed and tossed a blanket over her. I found a bottle of water and placed it on the bedside table within easy reach for her. The waste basket was positioned at the head of the bed incase any unfortunate accidents were to happen. That bottle of Jagermeister had been over half empty by the time I had arrived. I would be very surprised if she wasn’t puking everywhere in the morning. 

I really didn’t want vomit all over my bed when I awoke. The sheets and bedding had just been washed. After all the precautions were set up I tried to figure out where I could sleep. I wouldn’t be able to sleep in the same bed. That would probably freak her out in the morning and sleeping on the floor would totally mess my back up. 

I texted Erwin, “Sleep in Hange’s extra bed tonight.” She was hyperactive and any room mates she ever had always asked to switch. I think the longest had actually managed a month before she too had tapped out. My phone buzzed with a message from Erwin. He didn’t ask why thankfully but I would probably get a questioning done the next day. As soon as I set my phone down I crashed onto his bed. I slept continuously throughout the night in an unbroken pattern of sleep. 

Waking up was unpleasant to say the least. 

“Oh fuck!” Is the phrase that woke me up before I heard the sound of vomit hitting the waste bin. I tried shutting my eyes and falling back asleep, but the sound just kept coming. The sound, the smell, everything working together to alert my senses that there was a puking stranger in my room. Against my better judgement I got up and glanced over.

The first thing I noticed was the sloshing brown liquid in the bin. The second was the wig on the floor. The third thing was there was a very attractive shirtless boy laying in my bed, puking his guts out. My heart skipped a beat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV, I hope it wasn't just a repeat of last chapter really. I wanted to add in his relationship with Hange and Erwin. Also give an insight as to what he was thinking the whole time. This fic will probably mostly be from Eren's perspective, with a few chapters from other characters POV.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is always awkward. Pounding head aches, coffee dates, and tragic back stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving comments and kudos! They really make my day and guilt me into writing more often :) 
> 
> This chapter is a bit of Mikasa's POV and then back to Eren's
> 
> Due to contradicting back stories this chapter has been edited, I hope I caught everything that doesn't make sense. Editing done: October 2nd

Mikasa’s POV

“Anyone home?,” I called as I walked into Eren's house. It was empty, not surprising. Except for Eren it usually was.

I had been to the Jaeger's house so often in the past that it felt like a second home. I was unfazed by being in the house by myself. After Carla had died Eren had needed someone else's presence and I had always tried to be there for him.

The house was imposing and silent. The house wasn’t large, it was suppose to be small and cozy. Now it rarely felt like a home. Carla had been a proud house owner, Eren tried to uphold that image but it was hard. Whenever it was possible I always tried to help out. The house really could have been much worst off. We at least made sure to keep weeds to a minimum in the garden and mow the lawn often. Inside was mostly spotless. Many homely possessions had been removed due to painful memories on Grisha's part. 

As a kid I remembered colorful paintings and decor litering the house. It felt cold now that those had been removed. After the few years that had past I was mostly used to it now. Sometimes I still walk in expecting it to be how it was before. How everything was before. Eren still smiled now but as a child I remember it more carefree and naive. 

Where the hell was that kid? I couldn’t help it, I worried about Eren. It was always one thing or another with him. He was too hot tempered and needed someone around that he could rely on when he got too angry to think straight. This wasn’t the first time that after a party Eren had disappeared and I had gone home. Whenever it happened though I couldn’t help but feel anxious. Eren, Armin and I always tried to at least text or call so the others wouldn't worry. 

After texting Armin and realizing Eren wasn’t with him my heart dropped. I had already sent him countless texts asking where he was, calling him a few times as well. Knowing Eren, he wouldn’t be up for another hour. My luck was great. He was so irresponsible. Eren should know better than this. Right now he was probably being a pest to whoever had been unlucky enough to bring him home. 

He would be fine, he usually was. Fine or not though, I didn’t care, he was dead. I was going to kill him for making me worry so much. 

I cleared my head as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. It was the only edible thing in the house. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping later that week. It was a good thing the end of the month was nearing. That meant that Grisha, Eren’s dad would be home soon. My parents tried to help Eren as much as possible. Sometimes Eren would try to refuse thinking it was an act of charity. We cared for him and wanted to help him. However, when he had a full fridge I never heard him complain. 

Ever since Carla had died Grisha had become distant. Soon it had been just Eren living at home for weeks. Grisha always came back with a bit of money for him and paid all the bills before he would leave again. I had no idea where he went and had lost interest years ago. Once a long time ago I had asked Eren if he knew and I had gotten the classic Jaegar rage. It was a topic that had to be dealt with carefully. Grisha was a shitty dad. But as long as he continued paying for Eren's living expense I would keep silent on the matter. At least that was what I had promised Eren. 

Eren’s POV

Sunlight was streaming into the room, right into my eyes, waking me up. I didn’t open my eyes. I laid still on the rock hard bed. The floor would have been more comfortable in comparison. The sheets were scratchy but the blanket was nice and warm, and the pillow felt like a cloud. My stomach flipped, I felt nauseous. The second I opened my eyes I knew that a grave error had taken place. Note to self, Jagermeister is not your friend. I made a vow to myself never to drink again and that was my last coherent thought before I begun to regurgitate the contents of my stomach. Lucky for me there was a strategically placed waste basket within grabbing range. I spewed a disgusting smelling liquid from my mouth like a fire hose. Hearing chunks hitting the bottom of the basket was a disturbing sound first thing in the morning. 

Vomit is disgusting. It is even more disgusting when it tastes like alcohol. This was the worst I have felt in a long time after a night of drinking. The last time I had a hang over this bad was back in my freshmen days. Upper-class would call me Jagermeister and that stupid nickname influenced me to solely drink that terrible shit. I had outgrown it, or so I had thought. Old habits die hard. 

When I had skilfully emptied my stomach I noticed that I was not in my own room. Instead I was laying on the bed in a unfamiliar dorm room. You’d think waking up in a strange environment would be a little worrisome but perhaps I was still drunk, I didn’t care. This wasn’t my first time waking up somewhere different and it probably wouldn’t be the last. The only thing I could find myself caring about at this particular moment was my empty stomach and how much I needed some food in me. I was still fully clothed so I knew nothing had happened last night at least. Although what the hell was I wearing? These were not my normal party clothes. I usually opted for a comfy pair of jeans and a hoodie or regular T-Shirt. 

Call me dense but after a few minutes of sitting on the bed a little spaced out I noticed a guy on the opposite bed blatantly staring at me. Surprised I wrapped a blanket around myself tighter. “Who the hell are you?” I blurted out. Discretion is not my forte. 

“I was about to say the same thing.” The extremely grumpy person glared at me.

I could slowly feel some of my memories returning. I was dressed this way because Jean and I had formed an idiotic bet. Last night apparently I had gotten this guys number. God how I hoped Jean had done as badly as I had. There was no way I wanted to go to prom in a dress. I hoped that at least we would have tied that way neither of us would have to. Although having Jean go in a dress would be great. That would easily find it’s place in the yearbook, I would be able to laugh for years. I focused on the guy still staring at me from across the room;I was pretty sure this guy’s name was Lenny. I felt bad for tricking him the night before, this was going to be awkward. 

“Oh. Errrm. I’m Eren.” I had no idea what to say. This guy thought he was bringing home an attractive girl and instead he had gotten this hot piece of ass, that was actually a guy. “I’m really sorry for deceiving you and all. You seem like a nice guy Lenny.”

The immediate regret I felt over my bad choice of words shocked me. The instant the words left my mouth, I knew I had said something wrong. His face became an instant scowl. I felt terrified. “My name is Levi, you piece of shit.” His voice was deep and authoritative. I felt like I was back in elementary school being scolded for eating paste. Of course I never actually ate it, I was just a little curious about how it tasted. Paste tastes horrible for the record. 

I felt thoroughly embarrassed. This sucked. “I’m sorry Levi, my memory is terrible and drinking doesn’t help it one bit.” I winced as my head began throbbing. 

He seemed a bit forgiving now at least. Without a word he got up and walked to a cupboard. When he was sitting on his bed I hadn’t been able to tell how short he actually was, a fact that I remembered from last night. 

Though now, seeing him strut around in his tight black boxers, I could see he was a good couple inches shorter than me. I think that if I ever wanted to, his head would make the perfect arm rest. Levi was pretty attractive, for a guy. His facial proportions were nice, handsome even. I was straight, probably, I was confident in my sexuality, probably, and could admit that Levi was an attractive person. He may have been short but he had a strong build, his muscles were sculpted and defined. I could tell that this was a boy who worked out, regularly. He easily put my lanky body to shame. Embarrassed over my too long arms and my bony body I unconsciously covered myself with the blanket a little more, vowing I was going to start going to the gym.

I had tried going to the gym over the summer. Armin and I went once, stayed for less than an hour, and we sat there complaining about how horrible it was. We had gone for pizza afterwards, essentially gaining back the calories we had just barely managed to burn.

Levi brought over a bottle of Advil and offered it to me after taking one himself. Gratefully I accepted, god knows I needed it. The pounding in my head was absolutely throbbing. I swallowed the pill and washed it down with the bottle of water that was on the table. He sat on the bed beside me.

“So Eren, are you going to explain the wig on the floor and why you are dressed so skimpily?” I refused to make eye contact, his voice was completely monotonous and I didn’t want to see the kind of expression he wore. 

It was easy to tell that this question had been coming but I still blushed profoundly, and fiddled with the fabric of the blanket. I had been hoping that a way to dodge the question or at least an opportunity to run away would appear. In my current state I could hardly start running. I accepted my impending fate of doom and acknowledged the embarrassment that I knew was sure to follow.

As I was about to start explaining myself he interrupted, “Let’s go for coffee, you can tell me then.” I felt relieved. Coffee meant I would get out of answering, at least for the time being. The idea sounded great to me. 

Caffeine would be great right now. It was my ultimate hangover cure, almost a ritual after drinking. I stared at my clothes.

Levi was one step ahead of me. He was up and searching through a closet, from it he threw a hoodie at me and a pair of sweats. “Change and then we can go.” He stepped out and I quickly put on the too small clothes. I winced but they were better than what I was already wearing. The colours were a dark and neutral shade at least. I left the clothes on a small pile near the wall, unsure of where to leave them.

It was a nice day out. Early afternoon, from what I could tell. We didn’t talk on the way there. I felt awkward but couldn’t bring myself to break the silence. The coffee shop was close by so it wasn’t too bad.

Levi walked a little farther ahead of me. It was just a step or two, but this distance between us was just enough that I noticed the toned and sculpted ass that resided in Levi’s tight, black skinny jeans.Levi had a great ass. I had a great appreciation for great asses. Other than the, “looked like they were almost painted on skinny jeans,” he was wearing a shorter overcoat type jacket, in a neutral grey. A large black scarf was expertly tied around his neck, before he had put his coat on, I had a look at his shirt and knew that he was wearing a plain white v-neck underneath. I felt wholly under dressed in the too small borrowed clothes. Usually I didn’t care what I looked like but compared to Levi, I was dressed as an utter slob. My hair was probably a mess of brown, fluffy, bed head, as it usually was. 

Levi approached the counter. A very pretty girl with coppery blonde hair was working the till. She had an easy smile and upon spotting Levi her eyes lit up. “Hey Levi. Who’s the cutie?” She had a sweet sing along voice. I blushed.

“Fuck off Petra.”

She seemed unfazed by Levi’s curt reply and coarse language. They must be close, I wondered if they were maybe dating. But judging from Levi’s still stony face it seemed unlikely. Also the way that Petra had called me cute didn’t feel forced or like she was mocking me, I appreciated that. 

One of her co-workers walked past as we were about to order, “Looks like someone, fuck!” He had bitten his tongue and had to lamely finished, “Finally got laid.” The effect he had been going for was completely lost, I felt bad for the poor guy. He was kind of pathetic. 

Levi didn’t even acknowledge his presence. It was almost hilarious how well he managed to completely ignore the guy. His name tag read, “Oluo,” as he walked into the back room I heard him pretending to cough while simultaneously calling Levi an asshole. I failed to hide my snicker and earned myself a sharp glare from Levi, which easily shut me up. 

“Coffee, black and a chocolate chip muffin.” Levi ordered and then gestured for me to as well.

I felt incredibly thankful. Just now I realized that I didn’t have any money on me. “I’ll get the same please. Also my name is Eren.”

She smiled, “Nice to meet you Eren, I’m Petra.” She hurried off to make out drinks. 

Levi paid and walked over to a table near the back, not bothering to wait for me. I guessed that meant I was suppose to wait for the drinks. It was not very busy in the cafe, a few customers but no one else was waiting on their drinks. Petra finished the order quickly. “Honestly I am a little surprised that Levi came here with you. He tries to distance himself from people a lot of the time. I think that you would be good for him, please give him a chance.” 

I was a little speechless. Her declaration had strong feelings behind it. Luckily for me I didn’t need to say anything back, another customer appeared, dragging her back to her job. I grabbed the hot drinks and our muffins before carefully making my way over to Levi. I thought over what Petra had said. 

Levi didn’t speak at first he merely nibbled on his muffin. I was feeling ravenous and finished my muffin quickly. I saw Levi’s facial expression changed from bored indifference to a little disgusted. I was hungry did not care what he thought of me. “Here.” Levi handed his muffin over, there was still more than half left.

“You barely ate any, besides you paid.” I was hungry but wasn’t about to become a burden on the guy, especially considering everything I had already done.

“I would not offer if I still wanted it, I am a selfish asshole. Hurry up and eat it. You ate your muffin like a famished wolverine.”

Wounding my pride a little, I took it and thanked him. This time I ate slower and was able to appreciate the flavours. It was great. I happily hummed now that my stomach was filled. The delicious aroma of the coffee tempted me but I knew it was going to be hot. I lived life on the edge, I took a cautious sip. It was as hot as I had been expecting. The hot liquid scorched my tongue.

“Ouch.” I stuck my tongue out a little trying too cool it down.

I could see Levi snicker a little bit. Seeing him show such human emotions surprised me. He had seemed like a cyborg at first. Seeing a new side to Levi made me feel more at ease than I had earlier.

“So, how about you tell me why I met a girl named Eren last night and a guy named Eren today?”

I had forgotten that this was the reason we had gone to coffee. “Well it is a long story.” I wanted him to lose interest and maybe then I could go home and sleep. Luck was not on my side it seemed. He waited expectantly.

“Earlier this week I made a bet with a friend, Jean. The bet was over who would be a better looking girl. It was pretty dumb. We are both pretty competitive so this turned into a contest. After cross dressing we went to that party last night to find out who the winner would be.” I started explaining, Levi’s face was immobile, expressionless. I really couldn’t tell what he was thinking and it made me nervous. 

“Shit that reminds me.” I reached for my phone which I had luckily slipped into the pocket before leaving the dorm. “Sorry just I had better text my sister, otherwise she is going to flip shit.”

My stomach dropped. I saw that I had missed three calls from Armin, and two texts. From Mikasa there was ten calls and fifteen texts. I was in shit. My life had been alright I guess, but I was too young to die. To Armin and Mikasa I texted them that I was alright and would be home soon. My phone died shortly after. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

I looked back at Levi, “So does that answer your questions?”

He looked amused, “I guess. So because of a bet you and your friend dressed as girls, and went to a party to hit on other guys?”

I blushed, “Err yeah.”

“So last night when I was talking to you, it was all a lie?”

There was disappointment in his voice. I felt guilty.

“I’m really sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will.”

A smirk spread across his face. “Well then, to make it up to me this weekend I’m taking you out on a date.” 

My eyes widened in surprise and I could feel my mouth unintentionally dropping. I had not been expecting that as an answer. 

Nervously I looked at him, waiting for him to jump up and yell “Just Kidding!”. It didn’t happen. Instead he earnestly stared at me, expectantly waiting for my answer. I bit my lip in thought, “Well I did say anything.”


	4. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's got a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapter updates to be slower. I am at a music festival all weekend and then school starts for me. So my schedule is gonna be pretty hectic, I will try to update at least once every two weeks. I won't abandon this fic so please continue to enjoy!
> 
> Also for this chapter a little warning. It has a bit of blood, mostly just mention of a small amount. Some violence I guess. It is just a small amount but I wanted to give a little notice so it isn't a surprise.
> 
> Slight edits made: October 2nd

Eren’s POV

“Mikasa, I am not bringing a Taser with me.”

“But Eren, I just want you to be safe.”

Mikasa had taken the news of my date pretty well all things considered. Meaning she hadn’t tried to forbid me from going. Instead she had given me a sex talk, twice. I loved Mikasa to death but I thought she was going overboard. Especially with her insane insisting on the pepper spray. I had already turned her down for it three times. Honestly, I was getting sick of it.

With his mouthful of pizza Armin leaned over to Mikasa. “I can’t believe out little Eren is growing up so quickly.” Mikasa wiped a pretend tear from his face. 

I shot him a dirty look, “Who are you calling little, short stack?”

That was a low blow. Puberty had not been kind to Armin Arlette and he hadn’t grown much. I expected him to be a late bloomer and I was right. Just recently I had noticed Armin slowly but surely getting taller. To cheer him up I told him that at least he wasn’t as short as my date. This of course brought on more teasing and jokes.

“Whatever happened to yours and Jean’s bet?” Armin asked.

I honestly had no idea. I didn’t really want to admit to Jean that I had only managed to get one number and that I was now going out with the guy. Surprisingly Jean hadn’t brought it up either. That was fine with me. If the whole incident was forgotten that would be great. I knew sooner or later I would have to tell him, I figured later would be best. Like maybe five years from now or never.

“Not really sure. I think it would be best to forget about it.” I admitted. “Like never bring it up around him, ever.” 

“Aw I wanted you to go to homecoming in a dress. I was thinking a big fluffy green dress would be nice.” Mikasa joked as she walked into the room carrying the rest of the pizza.

I reached for a slice, pizza was one of my favourites. Mikasa slapped my hand away. “You’ll ruin your appetite.”

“Yea you have a hot date coming in T-Minus ten minutes. You don’t want pepperoni breath.” Armin injected a bit of his wise knowledge. I gave him a hard, friendly punch to the arm.

“Eren, I know I already told you this, but Mikasa and I will still love you whether you are gay or not.” Armin patted my arm in that awkward way people do when trying to comfort you.  
“Yea Eren. You are like family. I just want you to be happy.” Mikasa gave me a side hug. We all sat on the couch hugging in comfortable silence.

“I know. But guys, I’m not ga...” The doorbell rang, interrupting what I had been about to say.

Mikasa quickly got up and answered the door. “Eren.” She called as she eyed Levi up, making sure that he was acceptable. “So where are you planning to take Eren?”

I hurriedly got my shoes on. If I let Mikasa start her questioning it would never end. One wrong question and I was sure she would cancel my date. “Love you guys ,okay? See you later.” I gave her a quick hug, “I will text you if anything comes up.”

“Like my dick,” I heard Levi mutter as he walked out the door. I let out a short laugh before catching myself, cautiously looking at Mikasa. I was thankful she hadn’t heard. 

“We’d better go.” I dragged Levi out the door by his arm before he could do any real damage.

I stared at my driveway, expecting to see a car. Instead I was greeted by the sight of a black, glossy, motorbike. Levi smirked when he saw my stunned expression. He strutted over to the bike and from a compartment he took out a helmet. Without warning he placed it on my head and gently buckled it. “Does that hurt at all?” Still a little surprised I shook my head.

Levi smiled, “Good.” He got on the bike and put his own helmet on, looking at me expectantly to get on. I was unsure of how I should go about getting on the monstrous bike in front of me. Levi impatiently told me to hurry up and mentioned how his grandmother could go faster. I found that last comment a little unnecessary, however it did have the effect he wanted. I straddled the seat behind him. I was hyper aware of how my groin area was pressed pretty closely to Levi. I shifted on the bike, hoping to put a little distance between us. This attempt was made in vain. 

“Hold on tight,” and then without further warning we took off. I barely had time to tighten my grip around Levi’s waist before we were flying down the street. The wind cut through my clothes, the cold felt oddly refreshing. I found myself enjoying the way the wind would whip my hair back. Levi was a warm shield against the wind when it got too bad. My eyes were starting to water and I nuzzled against his back. Levi smelled nice, kind of like the aftermath of a storm and minty toothpaste. It was an odd combination but the smell was strangely comforting. I pressed closer, wanting to imprint the scent of him into my subconscious. 

Before I knew it we were parked outside of the shadiest bar I had ever laid eyes on. Granted I had never frequented the shabbier parts of town. Levi looked at my reaction and laughed. “A friend owns this place.” It wasn’t much of an explanation but I followed him in.

Once inside my opinion didn’t really change. The place was rowdy and crowded. People moved out of the way when they saw Levi and I heard more than a few people call out greetings. “Hey captain,” a tall, well-built blonde called from behind the bar counter. “The usual?”

“No thanks Mike, I have company.” Levi went to one of the empty tables and sat down, I hurried to follow. I didn’t like the way that some of the shadier guys were looking at me.

A serving girl came over and took our orders. I wasn’t particularly hungry so we got a few things to share. Levi assured me that they had top notch food, and more for himself mentioned the cleanliness. “I’m sorry, are you feeling uncomfortable?”

“Well a little.” I paused trying to form what I was feeling into words. “I hadn’t been expecting something like this.”

“It’ll grow on you. Believe it or not, most of these guys are pretty decent.”  
We talked about small and trivial things while we ate. True to his word the food was amazing. The milkshakes were fantastic and I made sure to order another one. “Have you ever played pool?” Levi asked.

“A few times. Jean has a table in his basement but I am utter shit at it.” I had never been good. After a number of times playing it I never improved. Last time I had gotten a little angry and snapped on of the pool cues against a wall. After that no one suggested playing it while I was around, and that was just fine with me.

Levi stood up and dragged me over to a pool table. His hands were really cold against my skin. When the group of men around the pool table saw Levi, a few of them walked away. The others made up excuses and left. I glanced at Levi, he looked like he always did, short, ill-tempered, and indifferent. I wanted to ask him why they had just left at the sight of him but he distracted me by tossing a pool cue my way.

On my turn he watched me struggle to hold it properly and try to hit the ball. Thankfully he didn’t make any remarks on my lack of skills. “Try again.”

I held it in my hands the way that Armin had explained to me. I felt a cold pressure descend on my back. Looking over I saw Levi was moving closer to me. Soon he was leaning over me. His arm resting lightly on my back. “If you move this hand here,” he moved my hand up about an inch, “It will give you more accuracy.”

Levi may have been shorter than me but at that instance I felt incredibly tiny. This moment seemed to last forever. Until, like all things, it came to an end. He slowly moved away from me. I was a little disappointed, being in his embrace like that felt nice, comfortable even. I shook the thought from my mind. Holding the cue as Levi had just shown me I went to make the shot. Miraculously I managed to hit a ball into the little pocket things. “Did you see that!? I actually got it in.” 

I was incredibly happy. In all my time ever playing this dumb game I finally got it in. “Thanks so much!” I went to hug him before I noticed what I was doing. I quickly switched my momentum and went for a safe high five. That was awkward, I hoped he didn’t notice.  
I really had to stop thinking and doing things like this. It may be a date, but it was only because I felt bad for the guy. I didn’t actually like him. This was just a pity date. 

“Alright, let’s see you do it again.”

This time it failed. The ball went off in the wrong direction. Levi approached me again. His fingers while being cold seemed to spread heat everywhere he touched me. His fingers lightly traced over my hand making my breathing hitch. “Before taking a shot you have to feel calm. By moving your arm here,” he moved my arm down and brushed against my sides, “You will allow more power to transfer from your momentum to the, balls.” He paused before saying balls on purpose. His mouth had gotten close enough to my ear at the point that he just barely whispered it. The feeling of his breath against my neck was wondrously arousing. It didn’t help that he had just lightly grazed over my groin area as he puat his arm down.

“Look at these faggots.” Levi didn’t move away from me and if anything held me closer. The two men that had approached were obviously trashed. “Where did our friends go?” They must be referring to the guys that Levi had mysteriously gotten to vanish.

“Boys, you’re going to get hurt,” Mike called over. I felt worried for Levi. Were these guys so dangerous that the bartender had to warn Levi and I to back off? Muttering quietly to Levi, “We should just go.”

“That’s Levi, unless you stupid drunken fools couldn’t tell.” I saw panic cross their faces. Now my interest was piqued. Levi, dangerous?

The dark haired one, obvious drunker too, “He ain’t shit. Just an angry, little, midget.” His friend looked absolutely terrified now. I noticed the hum of the bar had quieted down. It felt as though everyone was watching the exchange. 

Levi was as calm as ever. He slowly stood up, still very close to me. In fact, I could still feel his groin against my ass. His hand were still placed along my hip, not allowing me to move. “Well I could beat your face in but how about this, we play a game of pool. If you win, I will never play pool here ever again. However if I win, I get all the cash in your wallets, that expensive watch on your wrist, and you can never speak in my presence again.” Levi’s voice was playful but cold and harsh. This was a side to him I hadn’t known to exist.

“Ha! Sure thing. You are on, you cocky piece of shit. I was the pool champion.” He boasted. His friend looked as if he had no confidence but silently agreed to the terms.

We played teams. On my shots Levi always gave me small pointers and sometimes would help guide my hand. Even with me on the team we managed to win by a landslide. Stunned the man and his friend gave up the promised reward and left the bar out of embarrassment. “That went surprisingly well.” I laughed.

Levi actually managed to crack a smile, “Yea.” He tossed the watch to me. “Here.”  
I just barely managed to catch it, “No, you should keep it,” I tried giving it back, “It looks expensive.”

“I have a watch already,” Levi held his arm up so I could see, “And hell yes it looks expensive, it’s a god damned Rolex.”

Quick as a lightening Levi grabbed my arm. After a failed attempt to get free of his hold, Levi snapped the watch on my wrist. “There, perfect fit.” He smirked and went back to our table. I followed in a daze.

Levi grabbed his jacket, I just now noticed that it was a rather nice leather coat. He looked good in tight leather things. I bet he would look even better in tight leather pants. At the thought I got a little red in the face. “Let’s go.”

I had to stop the disappointment in my face. It wasn’t that late, but I guess that if Levi was sick of our date it was best not to prolonged it. A little stiffly I replied, “Fine. I was getting tired anyways.” I walked towards the door.

“Hang on brat!” He yanked my arm back, not harshly but enough to throw me off balance and directly into his waiting arms. “What’s wrong? Tell me what you’re thinking.” He was pleading, I could hear worry in his voice.

I snorted in frustration, “Well I was having fun, and I thought you were too. I was hoping we would hang out longer, but I don’t care. Just take me home.”

Levi actually had the nerve to laugh, directly into my face. I felt myself getting angry. In a swift motion I ran out of the bar. Once outside I wasn’t about to wait for him to catch up to me and I chose a direction at random, determined to get as far from him as possible. He didn’t follow.

Good. 

I turned down an alleyway. Out of nowhere I felt rough hands grab me from behind. “Let go Levi!” I tried to move, the hands were holding me tightly. Come to think of it, this person had really hot hands and felt much taller than Levi. I began to panic. 

What was going on? 

I felt something sharp digging into my throat 

It pricked my skin a little, drawing a small amount of blood. “Give me all your money.” A rough voice said next to my ear. 

“I don’t have any!” It was true, Levi had said he was planning on paying for everything and that I shouldn’t bother to even try. I had listened.

“Bullshit. Judging from that watch you’re wearing, you have money to burn.” The knife dug in deeper. I could feel a drop of blood trickle down my throat. 

“Take the watch. I just got it from a pool game.” I was whimpering now. I struggled against the hands holding me back, it was fruitless effort. I felt useless. 

“I. Hate. Liars.” The knife was now pressed even tighter into my neck. I wanted to scream but that would just startle him and possibly make this worst for me.

Suddenly I was pushed to the ground. A person had appeared behind my assailant. “Brat. You don’t want to be alone around here.”

I had never been more thankful to be called brat in my life. Levi turned towards the attacker. It was messy. It was gory. Levi got violent. It wasn’t very pleasant so I tried to block it from my mind. Levi stopped before there was any serious damages. Although the man was probably going to limp forever and I was sure that arms weren’t supposed to hang that way.

Levi picked me up and carried me bride style to his motorbike. “How are you feeling?"

“Better.” It was true. I felt better than I had back in that alleyway when I was sure I was going to die. Levi’s hand ghosted patterns over my hand. The sensation was calming and comforting to me.

“When I said I wanted to get out of here, I just meant this bar. I had no plans on dropping you off at home.” Levi earnestly admitted.

That was embarrassing. I always jumped to conclusions and that got me into trouble. This time more trouble than could have been anticipated. I really wasn’t sure what to say. I settled on “Oh.” I hoped that didn’t make me sound as stupid as I felt. Levi apparently didn’t think so and he kissed my fingertips.

“Oh god. You’re bleeding.” Levi’s eyes were wide.

I had forgotten. “We better get that cleaned.”

“No it’s fine. I can do that later.”

“Listen here okay, we are getting that cleaned right now. You have no idea where that guy’s knife had been, I bet it is filthy. My dorms pretty close. We can go there.”Levi stuffed the helmet on my head and off we went. It really didn’t take long to get there. We hopped off the bike. I was feeling a little bit woozy. After having fought with Levi and getting jumped the adrenaline had all worn off. Levi thankfully caught me. Once he was determined I wasn’t fainting from blood loss, he decided to pick me up. It felt surreal being carried this way. I felt like a princess, not that I would admit it.

“I am surprised you can carry me.” Levi arched his eyebrows.

“I am stronger than I look. If you say anything about my height I swear I will drop you on purpose.”

I made a show of zipping my lips and to my delight I heard Levi laugh again. I loved his laugh.

When we got to the Levi’s dorm room I remembered the last time I was there. It had only been a week but it felt like so much longer. This time Levi’s roommate was in there. “Hi, I’m Erwin, what the hell happened?” He had seemed amused at first to see Levi carrying me. Though, once he saw the blood stains over both of our clothing he then became alarmed.

He cleaned off Levi’s bed so that I could be set down on it gently. “Does he need a hospital?” Erwin asked Levi in a hushed voice.

“No. It’s mostly just dried blood. We just need to clean it out and it should be good. It isn’t bad.” Levi assured him, Erwin looked doubtful but trusted him. “I’ll go find some bandages. The cleaning stuff is in the first aid kit.”

“I know.” Levi said while digging through a counter for it.

Levi found the cleaning stuff fast enough. Feeling his cool hands on my neck as he carefully poured peroxide on it was both a blessing and a curse. It stung like a bitch but I guess that just meant it was working. After he carefully patted my neck dry with a towel Levi rummaged through their first aid kit. Looking in the mirror I noticed that the cut really wasn’t that bad. The only bandage that Levi had been able to find was giant. “That looks huge. I don’t really need one, it isn’t bad or anything.”

Levi grinned at me. “You might want it after.” I cocked my head sideways, puzzled.

 

“Why?” That was when Levi pounced.

Levi, who was already standing very close to me leaned forwards a little. Soon his mouth was on my neck. He lightly pressed his lips to my neck, causing my breathing to hitch. “W-w-what are you doing Levi?”

Levi didn’t say anything. His lips parted slightly against the soft skin under my jaw line. Sharply he gently sucked in. The fucker was going to give me a hickey, no wonder he kept the bandage out. Levi gently let up and littered kisses around the mark I knew was going to be there soon. Levi leaned back, a satisfied smirk growing on his face. “There. You’re mine now.”

His cool fingers lightly traced over the areas he had kissed. Then without another word he stuck the bandage over my cut and the soon to be visible bruise I had.

Suddenly Levi’s cold hands were thrust into my own, decidedly warmer hands. “Come on brat let’s get you home.”  
__________________________________

_“I thought I would have to beg a bed from Hange again.”_

___“What are you talking about.”_ _ _

___“You know, it is common courtesy to hang a tie over the door handle when you’re busy in here, right? Give a guy warning.”_ _ _

___“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_ _ _

___“Oh yea,” Erwin tossed a pillow at a blushing Levi, “There now you’re mine.”_ _ _

___“Shut up. I’m going to go take a shit.”_ _ _

___Levi walked out in a huff._ _ _


	5. Everyone wins at something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. We find out who wins the bet. More stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates are hellishly slow sorry. School started, soccer started, and I am working on top of that, my schedule has been hectic. Since this is a pretty short chapter I will hopefully get started on the next one right away. Please bare with me. Slowly but surely this will become a finished fic.

After the hard work of avoiding Jean for a solid two weeks I finally had no choice. Armin, being the sneaky devil he was, managed to come up with a brilliant plot to lure us into being in the same room as one another. I had been avoiding Jean because I didn’t want to tell him about my results of the bet. It might be childish but I wasn’t about to admit defeat.

"Sasha is having everyone over for pizza."

"Is Jean going to be there?"

"You can't avoid him forever. He is a part of our group of friends after all. Besides it seems like everyone had already forgotten about the bet."

Armin was lying. No on had forgotten and I knew that. There were pictures all over Facebook of our "adventure." Connie bugged me everyday trying to figure out who won. So far he along with everyone else had no idea. "Sasha is making all the food." 

Armin innocently mentioned. Well fuck, that decided it for me. Sasha was a wonderful cook and I was already salivating over the thought of the delicious food I knew was to come. Armin knew he had me. "I'll pick you up at the usual time then." In reply I give him the finger as I walked away. Cool as a cucumber some would say. 

Armin arrived five minutes early, which was usual for him. We were some of the last guests to arrive to Sasha's already crowded house. Walking the smell of the food wafted into my nose and I was so glad that I had come. The night overall was pretty great. We stuffed our faces full of food watched scary movies and missed all of our curfews. Homework was of course procrastinated and I was pretty much content. Other than the fact this whole evening had been orchestrated to find out the results of the bet. Damn my determined friends and their one track minds. 

When Sasha finally asked the big question, Jean and I looked at one another in fear. Instantly we knew there was no chance at leaving until they had gotten the information that they desired. "Jean. How many numbers did you get?" Armin asked. Straight to the point an interesting tactic. 

"I don't know. I was pretty drunk. I was stumbling all the way to Connie's afterwards."

"You didn't show up at my house until 3pm the next day." Jean shot him a betrayed look that had Connie howling in laughter. "Fuckin' fine. The evening started off alright I suppose. I started chatting up this guy, Marco. He was so nice an innocent that I felt bad for pretending. He looked really embarrassed when I told him all about the stupid bet. In the end he gave me his number." Jean was fidgeting uncomfortably. 

"YOU GOT LAID!" Connie screamed out delighted. In a fluid moment Jean went from bashful embarrassment to fire engine red. He didn't deny it though.

"Eren. You didn't come home until the next day either." Mikasa accused me. I had been laughing along with everyone else until the attention had been directed at me. "I got one number too and crashed in a random dorm." Jean looked like he was about to make a classic douchebag comment. "Shut the fuck up Jean. My virginity is still intact alright!" I had let my anger get the better of me and now an awkward silence fell over the room.

Quietly Jean spoke up, "I was just about to say that it looks like we both win." A stupid grin was plastered to his stupid face. "High five." I was not finished pouting still an left him hanging. Looking hurt Jean put his hand back down. I felt a little bad. Not returning a high five was one of the biggest insults that could be done. After this our evening returned to normal. Once we had significantly past the time of our curfew, I had Jean drive me home since Armin had left early. "The bet might have been stupid but I am really glad it happened, otherwise I mightn't have met Marco."

"Truthfully Jean, I am glad that we did too. I am just still unsure of why yet though." He nodded in an understandable way.

"See you later Eren." He called out as he drove away. I waved and went into the house. I walked in exhausted. Unbuttoning my jeans I tossed them on the floor unceremoniously along with my shirt. I curled up in my giant fuzzy blanket and fell asleep. As soon as I entered dream land I heard my phone buzzing. Groaning I picked it up. "Yello." I grumbled my eyes still shut, hoping this wouldn't take long.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you answer the phone with yello. Remind me to dump your ass." My eyes cracked open. I was wide awake now. That familiar, deep voice, sounded sexy during the day. At night however, it was on a completely different level. I was stunned into silence. "I was only joking Eren. Don't hang up." I still didn't reply due to the immense shock I felt. It hadn't even registered that he said dump me. Meaning that there was something between us.

"Errr. What's up Levi?" I asked. It must be important seeing as it was one in the ducking morning and it was the middle of the week. "Nothing really. I just finished an important project that took two all nighters. Feeling kinda restless." I was starting to fall asleep again. "Oh." I hadn't really comprehended what he had said. "Lets Skype. I feel like I haven't seen you for a week."

"Levi," I giggled. Sue me I get a little weird when I'm over tired. "It was just last week."

"I know that brat. Now are we skyping or what?" Levi started the Skype call and I answered. We talked for a while longer. He was in his brightly lit dorm. It still looked the same as when I had last saw it, no surprise that it was still spotless. On my side you could barely see my face from the glow of the computer. It didn't help that I had a blanket practically covering my face. Sometime during the call I fell asleep. When my alarm went off I grumbled and smacked it off. I was so tired. After the loud noise stopped I started to fall asleep again. "Oi brat get up now. You slept forever. " started I fell out of bed. Thankfully my laptop stayed propped up on my bed. 

"Levi!" I felt startled until I remembered the events that had transpired the night before. "You look really cute sleeping."

"Did you watch me all night. Creep." 

"We'll not all night. I slept some too." Judging from dark eye circles it didn't seem like he had slept much. I chose not to comment. "I have to get ready for school. I'll call you later?"

"I don't think so brat. You promised. Last night you said I could pick you up from school an take you out. Also cute boxers by the way. I will be parked outside your school 3:30 sharp. Don't make me wait." Without giving me time to protest he hung up. Feeling a little overwhelmed I shut my laptop down. I started rooting through my clean clothes.

Looks like I have a date after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for the length of this chapter.....


End file.
